Talk:But It Does Move
Hmm, sounds like it'll be a good one. Turtle Fan 20:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I truly lament being away from Barnes and Noble right now. TR 21:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, I thought it wasn't out yet? I'll swing by tomorrow or the next day to see what I can see. Turtle Fan 22:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, even though it be April, the June issue is available. TR 22:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Huh, no kidding. I've never read Analog. Actually I'm really not much of a magazine person at all. Turtle Fan 01:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::It is a standard approach amongst most monthly mags to have the cover date about two months ahead of the actual release date. I once knew why, but I forgot--something to do with how long the retailer kept the issue on the stands, I think. TR 22:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've noticed weekly mags tend to do the same. I always assumed that it was to make people think "While, cool! I'm getting a special sneak-peek!" But your explanation sounds more believable. Turtle Fan 00:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I took a side trip today to a Public Library that circulates Analog and read the story. The policy is that current issues of magazines are not circulated so I can't borrow it until May. I am writing this at a public computer. A cute little tale that can be considered historical fiction with a twee twist. Tell me who the Cardinal is supposed to be. ;) For weekly periodicals, the date is to tell the retailer when to take the mag off the newsstand. For instance, this week's Time magazine is dated April 13, 2009 meaning that the next issue comes out Monday. Not sure how that works for monthly mags. ML4E 21:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, the first name is kind of a give away, but even so-Gioioso I'm pretty sure is "joyous" in Italian, and in know Freude is something like joyful in German. TR 21:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well done Holmes. I had googled up "Gioioso" and your definition is correct. I hadn't thought to add an "e" to Freud but that is what I figured it meant. I think HT came up with the pun first and then figured out a way for Freud to Latinize his name afterwards. ML4E 01:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :And apropos of nothing, I'm kind of pleased by the fact that we have the two big European proponents of the heliocentric view of the galaxy at our wiki now. TR 21:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::I thought that point was cool myself. Turtle Fan 21:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :So is this AH since there was no such thing as "analysis" in the Freudian sense at that time? TR 22:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::Idaknow. HT plucked an idea out of time and created a character based on the OTL creator of said concept. The Analog intro to the story says (paraphrasing) "not only technology can change society but so can ideas". If it is AH, it isn't a conventional one with an identifiable POD. It has a feel of historical fiction with someone coming up with Freud's theories several centuries early. ML4E 01:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::So he shrinks Galileo's head? Ooh, I'm intrigued. Seems a bit dissonant, though. Turtle Fan 23:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::Keep in mind he is a Cardinal working for the Inquisition. ML4E 01:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Even more dissonant, if he's supposed to be Freud. Sounds nefarious. Turtle Fan 04:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I was able to read this story on-line. Indeed quite enjoyable. I submit, give the last lines of the story, it is indeed an AH, but of that subtle sort like "Hindsight", where you know something's changed, but you don't know what the consequences are going to be. TR 03:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) This might really be set in OTL And here is the evidence.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 19:13, December 27, 2019 (UTC)